Love
by Toser
Summary: Jean, Rogue, Remy and Scott are humans and starting on a new school and find love... Jott and Romy


Love

Toser

**Disclaimer: We do not own the X-Men, Marvel does, and we do not make any money on this.**

**This fanfic is set in a normal world, without mutants, we're just using the characters as (somewhat) normal humans.**

"I got in, I got in!" Marie said overjoyed, and then she said disappointed: "and you got in too."

"What are you talking about?" her best friend Jean asked confused.

"I got in to the school for gifted youngsters. And you cheated to get in." Marie answered.

"Yeah, I'm a genius. It would be stupid not to cheat." said Jean.

"How are you going to get through classes? You're not gifted. Do you even know what the formula for glucose is?" Marie asked.

"Sprite?"

Marie shook her head up giving.

"You're not going to tell them, right?" Jean asked worried.

"You've cheated since the 1st grade, and I haven't told anyone yet." Marie said.

"Then why are you so surprised that I cheated now?" Jean asked.

Marie sighed and hugged Jean. "I'm going home to study. You should do so too."

**First day at school**

Jean ran to Marie and said: "I got in, I got in!"

"That's wonderful!" Marie said sarcastically.

Jean ignored the sarcasm, and ran inside to talk to other people. Everybody turned away from her and asked each other ´who'd let that freak in. Finally she met somebody that wanted to talk. A longhaired boy with his arms around another boy who wore sunglasses. The longhaired boy let go of the other boy.

"Hi, I'm Remy" The boy said.

"This is Marie, my best friend." Jean said and grabbed Marie who had followed Jean to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"This is my brother Scott," Remy said "he's blind and hardly ever says anything."

"Hi, Scott!" Jean said.

"We're going to be late for class, Remy. Let's go" Scott said.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Remy asked Jean.

"Sure, I'd love to" Jean answered eagerly.

They agreed on where to met, and hurried to class.

"I have a date, I have a date!" Jean said to Marie when they got into their room.

"How is your date going to be? He thinks you're a genius too." Marie told her.

"I am a genius!" Jean said. Marie looked disappointed at her, but Jean just started getting ready for her date.

Jean came back at 3 a.m. and found Marie surprisingly still awake. Marie ran to her side, hugged her and said: "I was so worried. What happened?"

"We went to the cinema, and we watched The Grudge. He held me tight and kissed me, and we…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore. Let's go to…"

"It is so rude to interrupt somebody like that!" Jean said

"Good night Jean" Marie said and went to bed.

**Two weeks later**

"I'm so happy. My relationship with Remy is perfect!" Jean whispered.

"Quiet, we have math" Marie whispered.

**During the next class**

Jean talked to Scott.

"Doesn't it suck to have Remy dragging you along all the time?" she asked.

"Mmhm" (Yes)

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jean asked.

"Mmhmh" (No)

"Why not?" Jean asked him.

"We're in class" Scott whispered.

"That doesn't mean you can't have a girlfriend" Jean said.

"Mmh" (Yes)

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Jean asked.

"Mmhmh" (No)

"Doesn't it suck that Remy always has one?" Jean asked.

"Mmhm" (No)

"Why not?" Jean asked.

"Remy's relationships are always superficial" Scott said.

"Hey! I'm his girlfriend right now" Jean said loudly.

"Yes, one of his girlfriends" Scott said.

"ONE OF THEM!" Jean shouted.

The teacher and the other students stared at Jean and Scott. The teacher sent them out of the classroom.

"He has more girlfriends?" Jean asked when they got out.

"Mmhm" (Yes)

Jean started to cry. Scott comforted her and hugged her.

"An ice-cream would really help right now" Jean sobbed.

"I'm blind so I can't go anywhere" Scott explained.

"That's okay. I'll lead you. Come on" Jean said and started walking, while she held Scott's hand.

"Mmhm" (Yes)

"Where is Scott?" Remy asked Marie.

"I don't know. Have you seen Jean?" said Marie.

"Jean doesn't matter. I can't find Scott." Remy said.

"She is your girlfriend" Marie said.

"Yeah yeah. Help me find Scott" Remy said.

"Okay"

Remy and Marie looked for Scott at the school. When they didn't find him, they went out to eat instead.

10 p.m.

Scott was sitting in his room, waiting for Remy. Jean had followed him to the room at about 4 o'clock. Remy came in.

"I've been looking for you." Remy said

"Until 10 o'clock?" Scott questioned him.

"Where have you been?" Remy asked.

"Eating ice-cream with…yeah" Scott thought it was best to stop there.

"With Jean?" Remy asked

"Mmhmm" (Yes)

"I've been eating dinner with Marie" Remy said proud.

"I thought you were looking for me?" Scott said.

"I was, but then I got bored" Remy said.

"Thank you very much!" Scott said sarcastically.

"You went out with my girlfriend." Remy said.

"She went out with me, after I told her that you have a lot of girlfriends" Scott said.

"You did what!" Remy asked.

"Goodnight" Scott said simply.

"How was your date?" Remy asked.

"You're crazy. It was just ice-cream." Scott said.

"My date was good." Remy said.

"You shouldn't date best friends. They'll start fighting over you." Scott warned him.

"Yeah, I love it." Remy smiled.

"You're crazy." Scott said.

"I love you too, goodnight." Remy said.

"Good morning!" Jean said to Scott, "Where's Remy?"

"He's not here?" Scott asked confused.

"No, if he was I wouldn't ask." Jean said annoyed.

"Mmh" (Okay)

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jean asked.

"I'm not dressed for breakfast." Scott said and pointed at his pajamas.

"I'll handle that" Jean said keenly.

"Mmh" (Okay)

Jean helped Scott get dressed and they went to breakfast.

Marie woke up and found Remy sitting in her bed.

"Good morning, honey" Remy said.

"…mmm…?" Marie was still confused and sleepy.

"How did you sleep?" Remy asked.

"…mmm…?"

"Dream anything?" Remy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Marie finally woke up "Jean's not here"

"I came to visit you." Remy told her.

"It's Saturday. I would like to sleep in." Marie said.

"I'm sorry. Would you like some breakfast?" Remy said.

"Will you bring it to me?" Marie asked quietly.

"Of course" Remy smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Remy asked Scott.

"Jean and I were going to eat breakfast, but then some teacher wanted to talk to her, so I was left here." Scott explained.

"I am about to get some breakfast for Marie, so you can come with me." Remy said.

"Mmhm" (Yes) "Why are you getting breakfast for Marie?"

"She's nice" Remy said simply.

"What about your girlfriend?" Scott asked.

"You can have her." Remy said

"Mmh?" (Yes?)

"Because I have Marie now" Remy said.

"Does she know that?" Scott asked.

"Not yet" Remy said.

"That's smart" Scott said sarcastically.

"She's cute, I can't help it." Remy said.

"You're sick." Scott said.

"So!" Remy asked.

"What do you mean with so?" Scott asked confused

"So, I'm sick. That's fine as long as I get the girl. Do you want Jean?" Remy said. Jean came back, very said, and was about to interrupt them, but when she heard her own name in their conversation, she wanted to know what it was about. Remy and Scott didn't notice her.

"You're crazy!" Scott said.

"So! Do you want Jean or not?" Remy asked again.

"Of course I do. I like her." Scott smiled.

"Do you love her?" Remy asked.

"You're crazy!" Scott told him.

"DO YOU!" Remy asked.

"Yes" Scott admitted "Do you love Marie?"

"Love is a very strong word, don't you think?" Remy said.

"DO YOU!" Scott asked him back.

"Yeah… you won't tell her, right?" Remy asked.

"You're such a baby!" Scott teased him.

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"SHUT UP!" Jean was getting tired of their silly childish argument. She wanted them to focus on her now. Remy remembered that Marie was still waiting for him, and hurried up with her breakfast.

"They found out that I cheated" Jean hugged Scott and cried.

"What did you cheat in?" Scott asked.

"Everything!" Jean sobbed.

"Mmh?" (What?)

Jean told him that she had been cheating in all kinds of tests since the 1st grade, and that she also cheated to get into the school for gifted youngsters.

"What are you gong to do about it?" Scott asked worried.

"They are going to give me another test, and when I don't pass, I'll be kicked out!" Jean cried.

"I'll help you pass" Scott said kindly.

Scott and Marie practised with Jean everyday, and when she finally got the test, she passed.

"I have a secret!" Do you want to know what it is?" Jean asked Marie.

"Would I want to know?" Marie asked and remembered all the times Jean had told intimate and vulgar details about other people.

"It's about Remy" Jean sang.

"What is it?" Marie asked quickly.

"He loves you" Jean said.

"You're crazy!" Marie said.

"So? He loves you" Jean said again.

"How do you know that?" Marie said in disbelief.

"I overheard him and Scott talk about you." Jean said as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"That is wrong" Marie told her

"So? He loves you. If you don't believe me, you can ask Remy" Jean said.

"I will" Marie said and left.

"Can I speak to Remy alone?" Marie asked Scott.

Remy followed Scott out, where Jean was listening. Remy ignored her and went back inside.

"Do you love me?" Marie asked.

"What?" Remy was quite taken aback by the question.

"Jean told me that you told Scott that you love me." Marie said.

"Are you hungry?" Remy asked, stalling.

"No, do you love me?" Marie was growing impatient.

"Love is such a strong word" Remy said.

"So, you don't" Marie said disappointed.

"I didn't say that." Remy said.

"DO YOU?" Marie asked.

"YES!" Remy answered.

"That wasn't so hard." Marie smiled.

Remy hugged her and kissed her.

Outside the door Jean was listening, and when Remy admitted his love for Marie, she cheered and clapped. Scott had been listening too.

"So, how much of our conversation did you hear?" Scott asked.

"I love you too." Jean smiled.

_The End_


End file.
